Sacred
by MorganElizabeth959
Summary: The team has been sent out to Detroit, Michigan for a new murder case, one that involves a horrifying experience for Reid. How will he be able to deal with this case, if he can't even deal with himself? D.MorganXS.Reid *slash*
1. Diluadid

_Yay! First Criminal Minds fanfiction xD I have recently become obsessed with it and just had to write a fic about it. Plus, new favorite couple, MorganXReid :D I just hope I can write this without it being too OOC!_

_*If you don't like slash, then don't read it._

* * *

"Hey, Reid, wake up. We're almost there." A stern voice mumbled as the young agent slowly opened his eyes.

Reid was confused at first, not remembering where he was. Familiar faces soon brought him back to what he was doing. Dr. Reid was on a jet, headed to Detroit, Michigan where a few murders had been going on. Reid tried to remember the details of it, but nothing came to him.

"Hey, Kid, you okay? You look confused." Agent Derek Morgan questioned, looking at Reid with concern.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." Reid faked a smile.

"You're always thinking." Emily Prentiss sighed.

"Hey, guys, we need to brief over this one more time." Hotch said, handing out files to everyone.

"Baby Doll, can you her us?" Morgan asked.

"Sure can lovies. I can see you all too, not that I'm being creepy or anything." Garcia chuckled, her smile wide enough that everyone could see it through the webcam.

"Okay, so there have been a few murders in the last two weeks in Detroit. All have the exact MO, two bodies laid together. Some people call the position they lay in as 'spooning'. It's always two people together, not just one alone. The murder seems to be relaying some sort of message through these positions. Besides that, there have been six people killed all together."

"Are the bodies that are laid together connected to one another?" Reid asked as he looked at the pictures in the file.

"We've been over this, but yes. The couple laying together are siblings and one was an actual couple. Age doesn't seem to matter to this killer." Hotch mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Garcia, can you tell us anything about the murdered couple and siblings?"

"Of course! It's me, I always have the information you silly people need-" The analysist was cut off by a stern cough from Hotch. Garcia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, no time for fun. The first victims were sisters, one age fifteen and the other, only five years old. They were found in an old alley way by some homeless man. The girls were apparently missing for a few days. The next, a pair of brothers, one being twenty and the other, seventeen. Same scenario, they had been missing." Garcia stopped for a second and sighed again.

"But the last murdered victims, theirs was a little different. They weren't missing, they were actually found in their own house. One of the neighbors had found the bodies while bringing over baked goods. But, there was something else." The hacker stopped talking.

"And that was?" Prentiss asked.

"There was a note. It was specifically asking for the FBI to solve this case." Hotch answered before Garcia could even say anything.

"Odd. Why would the killer even want the FBI on this case? Are they asking to be found?" Morgan clenched his fist.

Reid looked a little worried as Morgan glared down, reading the files. The genius knew the Morgan had a soft spot for kids, so to be on a case where the first victim was a child must have been hard on him. Reid wanted to tell Derek Morgan that the team would catch the killer, but the statistics showed no signs of the team actually winning. They didn't have any major leads on the killer yet.

Once the jet landed, Hotch had JJ and Prentiss ask around and see if anyone knew anything. Hotch and Rossi went to each crime scene, while Reid and Morgan were sent to find out about the autopsy.

"I'm driving." The older agent said as he got in the car.

"Sure." Reid replied, opening the passenger side door.

It was a silent ride on the way to the morgue, neither agent spoke a word. Morgan was too angry with the murdered victims and Reid has a small head ache. Reid rubbed his head with his hands, pretending like the pain would go away. The car came to a slow stop and Morgan looked over at his friend, who was still rubbing his head.

"You okay?" Reid looked up at his co-worker and nodded yes.

Morgan didn't believe him. The older agent hated when Reid did this, lying to him. Reid had a habit of doing that to everyone, actually. But it seemed to affect Morgan more, making him feel as though he can't help his friend.

"C'mon, we've got work to do." Reid said, grabbing his messenger bag.

As the men walked in, they were greeted by a woman. She held out her hand to greet Morgan and Reid.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Alicia Bene. I'm assuming you two are from the FBI, correct?" The woman grinned.

"Yes, we're here to find out what killed the recent victims." Reid said, walking towards the door to the bodies.

"Of course. Well, let me warn you, it isn't pretty." Dr. Alicia looked down as she followed Reid.

Dr. Alicia took the agent s over to the table where there were two bodies, side by side. Beside that, there was two more tables, with the same amount of bodies. Reid cringed at the sight of a small body covered.

"The first two bodies, both girls, were related. That I'm sure you already knew. Lexi and Ruby Kestler, Lexi being the oldest." The doctor said as she pulled back the cover, revealing the heads of two girls.

Reid could feel Morgan's anger, looking at the bodies. The younger agent looked at his partner and gave him a comforting look.

"Cause of death?" Reid questioned.

"See, now that's the not-so-pretty part. Let me show you the other victims first." Dr. Alicia stated, pulling back the covers, revealing the other bodies.

"Brandon and Kelly Heften, brothers. Matthew and Marcia Bull, married couple. What do all these victims have in common?"

The agents stayed silent.

"The only thing that they have in common is the way that they died. Death was caused by an extreme overdose of the same drug, Dilaudid."

Just as the words came out of the doctor's mouth, Reid felt cold shivers go through him. All the memories of being injected by Tobias Hankel slowly flooded into his mind. It brought back memories of him using it, even after the incident. Reid's mind was filled with all these things, things that had caused him pain.

Morgan noticed the Reid wasn't looking at the bodies anymore, but rather at the floor. His eyes seemed to be filled with fear. The agent knew what he was thinking and they needed to finish this case fast.

"How much did they take?" Morgan asked, still worried about Reid's behavior.

"To be exact, more than 8mg at a time. It seems it was injected in them; look at each of their arms. Each arm has little marks to show where an injection had been." Dr. Alicia pointed to the arms of the bodies.

"Thank you for this information. We'll probably keep in touch with you to find out some other things." Morgan said, grabbing Reid's arm as he left the room.

Once in the car, Reid just sat there, not doing anything. Morgan looked at him with dismay.

"Kid, are you alright?"

Reid just mumbled something to himself, not even noticing his co-worker's question.

"Spencer, are you alright?" Morgan asked, grabbing the other agent's shoulder. Reid looked up at Morgan with fear all over his face.

"Yes, I'll be fine…." Reid whispered.

"Like I'll believe that. Are you going to be okay doing this case?"

"…Yeah. I have to be, I need to work. It gets my mind off things."

Morgan shook his head. He was worried about his friend and felt there was nothing he could do about it. The older agent just sat there, looking at Reid as the boy's face grew pale. He noticed that Reid slowly looked away from him, trying to mask the fear. It hurt Morgan, seeing Reid like this. It was like that time with Tobias Hankel; Morgan felt like he was useless and couldn't help his friend. Just as Morgan was about to say something, his cell phone began to ring.

"Morgan." The agent answered in a monotone voice.

"We've got two more bodies; you both need to come down to the station."

* * *

_GASP! What's going to happen next?_

_***I do not own Criminal Minds, nor any of the characters***_


	2. Don't worry

_Alright, here's the next chapter :D_

_I'll try to write as much as I can, but school and other things get in the way lmao_

_Anyway, here ya go!_

* * *

Agent Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid drove over to the police station after a devastating call.

[_"Where were the bodies found?" Morgan asked_

"_Right outside the station, actually. But there was something else there…" Hotch's voice sounded distant._

"_What?"_

""_Dilaudid, a small vile of it in one of the victims hands." ]_

After Morgan had hung up the phone, Reid looked at him with pleading eyes.

"What was that about?" The young agent asked.

"Two more bodies had been found, along with a vile of Dilaudid."

Reid looked away painfully, shivering at the old memories. The older agent wanted to say something, but decided not to.

Once they arrived, Emily and JJ were waiting outside. Next to them was an area closed off with tape, and a few officers walking around. Morgan got out of the car and hurried over to the women, while Reid followed slowly.

"What's wrong with him?" Prentiss whispered.

"Dilaudid." JJ answered, sighing sadly. She knew what was wrong with her friend and still partly blamed herself after everything he went through.

"So what's up with theses victims?" Derek Morgan asked, trying to get off the topic of Reid.

"Well, this time it was an elderly couple. Same position and death as the others." Emily said, motioning to the bodies on the ground.

"And the vile of Dilaudid?" Reid's soft voice asked, causing the others to turn towards him.

"Hotch already took it to see if they could find prints on it." Prentiss mumbled.

Reid nodded his head and looked at the dead couple on the ground. He stared intently at them, as if they would do something.

"Hey, Reid, guess what they have inside?" JJ asked, trying to sound excited.

"Shouldn't we be working, not-"

"An espresso machine! Let's go get some, okay?" The blonde agent cut off the young man as she dragged him into the station.

Just as Reid was being pulled away, Morgan noticed a little spark in his friend's eyes. The older agent sighed with relief, hoping that maybe Reid could actually get through this. Even if it was only an espresso that could cheer him up.

"Do we have any leads on who the killer might be?" Morgan asked, looking away from the spot where Reid was there moments ago.

"No, not yet. I didn't tell you this before, because Reid was here, but there was another note. This person, the killer, he or she knows what happened to him. I'm assuming that's why they're killing with the Dilaudid." Prentiss muttered as she walked into the station.

Morgan stayed silent as the Prentiss walked away. He stood there, clenching his fists with anger.

/

"Hey, um, where's Morgan?" Reid questioned, sipping his espresso.

"Oh, finishing up outside. He'll be in shortly, I'm sure." Emily smiled.

"Oh, cool." The genius sighed, sitting down in one of the office chairs. He looked around the office and was quiet as Rossi and Hotch walked in.

"JJ, Prentiss, what did you find out from asking around?" Rossi asked.

"All the victims had nothing in common to one in another. Minus that fact that only the 'couples' put together knew each other." JJ responded.

"Also, the siblings had gone missing for at least 48 hours before their bodies were found. Family's of both siblings said they didn't even realize their kids were gone until they couldn't find them." Emily finished.

"At each crime scene, the bodies are put together. Almost as if they are laying in bed or something. The killer might have motives due to lost love or family member." Hotch grumbled, pulling out pictures of each of the victims.

Reid glanced over at the pictures and saw the needle marks. He shivered and began to rub his arms.

"Reid?" JJ asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. The young agent jumped at her touch, almost falling out of his chair. All eyes were on him.

"I, um, I'm going to get some fresh air." Reid said hoarsely, walking out of the room. Just as he walked out, Morgan was walking straight towards him.

Derek Morgan saw the look of fear again in Reid's eyes as he walked away. This time, Morgan followed Reid, wanting to help.

"Should we help him?" Emily asked, watching as the two men walked away.

"Not now, we have to figure this out. More people could die and if we don't act soon, this will start to affect Reid in more than one way." Hotch replied.

/

"Stop following me, Morgan." Reid glared at the older agent.

Reid went outside to clear his head, but the only thing that happened was his headache getting worse than before. On top of that, Derek Morgan wouldn't stop following him.

"I need to make sure you'll be okay." Morgan sighed.

"I'm fine. I just have a headache and I'm not feeling too good. I just need some fresh air-"

"You can't keep lying to yourself that you're going to be fine on this case, Reid. You know it, and so does everyone else."

"I'll be fine." Reid repeated.

"I'm still going to follow you around until I feel that you'll actually 'be fine'."

Reid gave up and continued walking, until he reached a small park. He sat down on one of the benches, Morgan following suit. They were silent for a few minutes, until Reid spoke.

"Maybe I'm not fine. What if, what if it happens again? The need to escape…" The young man trailed off.

Morgan felt his insides twist up in a knot, like he was going to be sick. It wasn't right hearing Reid sound so defeated.

"I won't let it happen again. Neither will the rest of the team. So, don't worry, kid."

Reid nodded and stared out into the distant.

* * *

_I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters xD_


	3. She wants you, Spencer Reid

_Here's the next chapter! xD _

_This is what happens when I can't sleep at night lol_

* * *

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid headed back to the station after another call. Prentiss called saying that another pair of siblings had been called in missing. Reid tried to ignore his fear, and put his work before anything else.

"Where have you been?" JJ questioned as the men walked into the meeting room.

"Talking. Now what's the issue?" Reid responded.

"Um, two children, Samantha and David Paker have been reported missing since last yesterday." Prentiss stated, looking at Reid.

"Okay, so we have two missing kids and no sign of a killer?" Derek Morgan said angrily.

"So this guy is taking children and adults?" Hotch mumbled to himself.

"Guys, look at these pictures. There's a pattern here. The first victims were the youngest, then, the others were progressively older." The youngest agent put the pictures in order of the pattern.

"So now he's starting the cycle again, but it's different this time. A boy and a girl." Morgan mentioned.

"Right. So we can assume the next victims are going to be older siblings, one girl and one boy." Reid responded, looking at the pictures.

"What about the killer?" Prentiss asked.

"The killer must of have had a tough past, one that invokes the hatred towards love or close feelings. The positions the bodies are in are caring and loving positions, maybe ones the killer never had." Rossi picked up the picture of the youngest victims and sighed.

"And the notes? How does this person know about-" JJ began to talk, but was cut off by a stern look from Prentiss.

"Know what? Was there another note?" Reid looked curious.

The team was quiet for a second and the Hotch spoke up.

"There was another note. One about you, Reid, and the Dilaudid."

"Oh, well then, I….I guess the killer knows me, huh?" Reid sat down in of the chairs slowly.

"What did the note say?" Morgan asked, sitting down by Reid.

"Basically, it was about what happened to Reid. The Tobias incident and….what happened after." Rossi grumbled, trying not to make eye contact with the upset agent.

"But what do the killings have to do with Reid?" Prentiss glanced at the pictures, then the young genius.

"I have no idea." Hotch huffed.

Reid sat there and thought about his past. Morgan and JJ keep their focus on their young friend as he looked distant from the rest of the team. Breaking the focus, the main phone began to ring.

"Hotch." answered a monotone voice.

"Hey, lovey, put me on speaker." Garcia growled.

"It's Garcia." Hotch said, hitting the speaker button on the phones.

"Whatcha got, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked.

"A ticket for a free kiss, since I did all this work." The analysist chuckled.

"What'd you find?"

"Well, according to the recent records of theft, a doctor's office was broken into a month ago. But, that's not the juicy part. The thief stole a large case of Dilaudid or morphine if you want to call it that. Odd thing is, this was stolen in another county from where you are. Nowhere close, actually." Garcia finished.

"That explains how the killer managed to get so much of that drug." Hotch muttered.

"Do they know who stole it?" Reid asked.

"No idea, but surveillance cameras did get a glimpse of the culprit. I'm sending it to you now."

"JJ, pull up the photo on one of those computers. Garcia, can you try and identify who the man is?" Rossi commanded.

"Um, Hotch? It's not a man you're looking for." JJ said, looking at the photo. The rest of the team turned and saw the picture.

"It's a woman." Morgan stated.

"That's not unusual." Reid put in.

"Very true. The woman in the pictures could have the motives to do something like this. No family, no love, nothing, thus causing the murders." Rossi said as walked away from the photo.

"But how does she relate to Reid in anyway?" Derek asked.

"Maybe a woman from his past? Someone he met?" JJ responded.

"The only people who know what happened to me back then are you guys….." Reid muttered.

"Garcia, can you do a scan for me and see if any woman who fit this woman's profile, actually went to this doctor. Maybe she a drug problem, that might be how she knew to where to get the drugs."

"Will do, sugar." Garcia beamed at Morgan as Hotch hung up.

"So, we're looking for a woman, who may have a drug problem and has something against Reid. Her past was bad, and now she's taking it out on others." Morgan said aloud.

"We can lure her out, like with bait." Reid put out his idea.

Once again, all eyes were on him.

"How? If she wants you, then she might want to hurt you then, Reid." JJ put her hand on his shoulder, but this time, he didn't jump.

"It might actually work though. Think about it, if Reid walks around in the city, we're bound to find someone interested in him." Hotch said.

"All I have to do is walk around the city and see if I can find someone looking at me suspiciously?" The young agent questioned.

"Exactly."

"He'll need back up, I'll go with him." Derek stood up and put his hands on the table.

"Fine. But he has to look normal. The killer knows the FBI will be around him at all times, so stay hidden, but casual." Rossi grumbled.

The phone rang, once again, causing silence in the room.

"Hotch."

The leader shook his head and said a few 'uh-huh' and 'yes'. He ended the call with, "We're on our way now."

"Oh, please tell me they didn't find those children dead." Prentiss gasped.

"On the contrary, the children are alive, the culprit released them. Reid, you're going with Prentiss and JJ to talk to the children. Rossi, Morgan, and I are going to the doctor's who was stolen from."

/

"Samantha, can you tell me what happened?"

A little girl, about eight years old, stared into the brown eyes of Agent Spencer Reid. The girl stayed silent.

"Samantha, you're safe now. But, I need to know what happened so this lady won't hurt anyone else." Reid smiled.

"I-I heard a noise coming from David's room, so I went to check." The little girl whispered.

"And what was in your brother's room?"

"A lady. She…she was holding David and then…grabbed me. I wanted to scream….but I felt a little pinch…and I ...I don't remember." Samantha shivered.

"Do you know why she let you go?" The genius asked.

"...I...I don't know..."

The little girl was quiet for a few moments.

"Samantha, can you tell me what the woman looked like? Or if you heard her name?"

"She….she had brown hair….and blue eyes….her eyes, they scared me….but, I don't know her name."

"Well, thank you Samantha, you can go see your parents now, okay?" Spencer opened the door and the little girl stopped right in the doorway.

"She…she also talked about…you, Spencer Reid…." Samantha whispered.

* * *

_I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters!_


	4. Coffee to Horror

"Reid?" A husky voice whispered.

The young agent had fallen asleep in a chair, soon after the interview. He wanted some time alone to think, so the team left him alone. Derek Morgan began to worry and went to see if he was okay. Morgan had found Reid asleep in a chair, sighing as the young genius moved a little in his sleep. After watching Reid for a few minutes, Morgan thought it'd be best to wake him up and move him to an actual bed.

"Reid, man, you've got to get up. You can't sleep here." Morgan said, shaking the young genius's shoulder.

Reid opened his eyes widely and jumped at the sight of another person. Morgan put his hands up and backed away.

"Woah! Reid, calm down, it's just me."

"Oh, um, sorry. I just….I thought you were someone else…sorry." Reid mumbled.

"Nightmare?"

"I'm fine…"

"You're a horrible liar. C'mon kid, talk to me."

Reid got up and started to walk away from his friend. Morgan followed and grabbed his wrist, pinning him up to a wall.

"Reid, you can't keep running from this. I will help you, but you have to tell me what's wrong." The older agent growled.

Spencer Reid's face was full of shock and covered in red.

"My…my…nightmare…it was about Tobias…and the Dilaudid…But this time…it wasn't me who was getting hurt….it was you…and it scared me, to think that my friend was in the same….situation…" Reid whispered.

Morgan felt his insides twist up as Reid's eyes filled with tears.

"Reid, I'm fine. See? Its fine, nothing's wrong." Morgan smiled.

"C-can you let go now?" Spencer whimpered.

"Oh, sorry about that, I just wanted you to talk to me, kid."

The young genius nodded and stepped away as soon as Morgan let him go.

"Well, I-I need to get some sleep. We're going out to find….to find the killer." Spencer yawned.

"See ya tomorrow, pretty boy."

As Spencer walked away, he was glad Morgan didn't follow this time. If he had, he would have seen the blush and smile as he called him 'pretty boy'.

/

Agent Derek Morgan arrived at the office before any of his other team members. He hadn't been able to sleep after seeing Reid like that, last night. Morgan felt bad, not being able to stop the tears.

"….."

Morgan walked over the espresso machine and chuckled. He decided that he'd fix Reid some to drink, and himself, while waiting for his members. After a few minutes, the other members began to show up; Reid being the first.

"Hey, Morgan." Reid waved as he walked towards the agent.

"Hey, I made you a coffee, kid." Morgan grinned.

As Morgan gave the coffee to the young agent, he saw a small smile on Reid's face. It was small, but it made the older agent feel better.

"Um, thanks." Reid smiled, a little blush on his face.

"Boys! C'mon, we're briefing over what's going to happen today!" Prentiss shouted from the meeting room.

Once the men arrived, they sat down, side by side, getting strange looks from their friends.

"That's something you don't see every day." Emily giggled. JJ playfully shoved her and whispered something to her friend.

Reid looked down at his coffee, embarrassed by their remarks, but he didn't know why.

"Okay, let's go over this. Reid, are you sure you're willing to do this?" Rossi asked.

"Yes." The genius looked up and nodded.

"Alright, JJ and Morgan will be following you closely, armed. Prentiss, Rossi, and I will be in a black patrol car, driving around watching you." Hotch stated, handing the members their bullet proof vests. The only person who didn't receive one was Reid.

"Wait, what about Reid?" Morgan questioned.

"If he wears it, do you really think the killer is going to show herself?" Rossi replied.

"I agree, we won't see the person if I look to suspicious. So, what should I be doing?" Spencer agreed to the older agent's ideas.

"Act normal. Get a coffee or a book. Like, you're out, having fun." JJ smiled.

"By myself?" Reid chuckled.

"Are we ready?" Hotch asked.

All eyes turned to Reid, which was becoming a habit, as he nodded yes.

/

Reid walked around Detroit, trying to find something to do. He wished that he could call Morgan or JJ, just to see how they were doing. He hadn't seen them since he left the station. Just as he thought about calling, his phone rang.

"Reid." He answered.

"Hey there, Genius Boy. I heard you were on a dangerous mission." The woman on the other end chuckled.

"Hey, Garcia. And it's a little dangerous, so I need to be paying attention to my surroundings."

"Aww, so I have to call later? Well, then! I hope you survive this 'dangerous mission' my young child!" And with that the analysist hung up.

Reid chuckled as he put his phone back into his packet. He looked around and saw a small coffee shop, right beside a little trinkets store. The young agent shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the coffee shop.

As he walked in, the smell of coffee greeted him. Reid got in line and looked at the menu hanging above the casher register. Once it was his turn, he placed his order and took a seat by the window. As he sat there, he thought about the night before and how Morgan acted. Reid blushed at the thought of the other agent being worried about him.

"Order number 6!" A voice shouted on the over head speakers.

Reid got up and grabbed his coffee, thanking the girl working the cash register. As he walked out, the genius's phone rang again. He picked it up and looked at the number, but was confused by the 'unknown caller'.

"Reid." He said cautiously.

"I see you, Spencer, but do you see me? I haven't taken anyone today, yet." The voice said slyly.

The young agent felt as if he was going to be sick. The caller was the killer.

"I'm sorry, but can I ask whose calling?" Reid asked, trying not to sound worried.

"Ah, yes, you don't know me yet, do you? Well, I'm about to step out from my shadow, if you want to meet me." The voice giggled.

"Okay, but, um, what's your name?"

"Let's see, if I gave you my name, that might just get me caught be the FBI. I can't have that now can I? How about you call me…Ice."

"N-Nice name, Ice. Are you going to step out now?" Reid looked around, but couldn't find the voice on the other side of the call.

"I shall, but first, I need to do something. Something that's been bugging me all day since I've been watching you."

Reid felt the fear swell up in him just as the line went dead. He knew what was about to happen.

"Morgan! JJ!" Reid yelled.

Everything seemed silent for a second, until a gun shot rang out. The scream that followed was Jennifer Jareau's.


	5. I'm sorry

_School...kills...braincells... ._

_Anyway! here's the next chapter! xD_

_There's a MorganxReid moment! GAH! I'm so happy!_

_I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters ._

* * *

Agent Reid paced back and forth in the waiting room at the hospital. Agent Hotchner and Rossi were mumbling something to themselves. Emily Prentiss tried to sit still, but couldn't help but stand up whenever a doctor passed by. Derek Morgan wasn't anywhere to be seen, he had to call Garcia and Will, to let them know what was going on.

"Reid, sit down." Hotch sighed.

Reid ignored the command and kept thinking about what had happened only a few hours ago.

[ _"N-Nice name, Ice. Are you going to step out now?" Reid looked around, but couldn't find the voice on the other side of the call._

_"I shall, but first, I need to do something. Something that's been bugging me all day since I've been watching you."_

_Reid felt the fear swell up in him just as the line went dead. He knew what was about to happen._

_"Morgan! JJ!" Reid yelled._

_A gun shot fired off and Reid heard JJ's scream. He ran towards to commotion and found JJ and Morgan only a block away from where he was. When he arrived, JJ was on the ground, Morgan kneeling beside her, his hands pressed on her lower torso. Reid could see the blood flowing from where she had been shot._

"_I'm calling an ambulance." The younger agent stated, also crouching down to JJ._

"_JJ, stay with, look at me JJ. Do not close your eyes, okay? Talk to me." Morgan muttered._

"_Got…it….I'll stay…awake…" The blonde whispered, trying to smile._

"_JJ, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault…" Reid sighed, putting his phone away._

"…_.No…it's not…" JJ coughed._

"_Where's the ambulance?" Morgan hissed._

"_I-It's coming…." Spencer Reid looked away._

_Once the ambulance arrived, the paramedics took control of the situation and informed Morgan and Reid that they could go wait at the hospital. Morgan nodded and pulled out his phone, calling the rest of his team._

_Reid watched as the ambulance drove off, sirens blasting through the streets. The genius looked around, trying to see where the sniper could have been. Reid recalled saying that she had followed him all day, but how? He looked at every face he saw while he was out and none of them were seen more than once. _

"_Reid, let's go. Hotch said he'd pick us up, he was patrolling when I called. He has Rossi with him. Prentiss will meet us at the hospital." Morgan said, looking at Reid._

_Reid only nodded his head, refusing to look up. He felt so guilty for involving his friends in this, and on top of that, JJ had been shot by the killer. _

"_Spencer, look at me. This isn't your fault." The older agent stated, pulling his friend into a hug._

_Reid's face turned red and he tried not to let his tears show. He hugged Morgan back, burying his head into Morgan's neck. The older agent sighed, thinking that this was another thing he hated that Reid did. He always blamed himself. _]

"Spencer, sit down. Now." Hotch said again, but this time, with a sterner voice.

Reid glanced at his boss and sighed with defeat. He sat in the empty chair beside Prentiss. He looked over at her, noticing how worried she looked. The whole team was stressed out.

"Garcia said she's going to try and trace that call, and that we also have to keep her informed at all times." Morgan said, walking back to his team.

"Reid, are you sure you didn't see anyone?" Rossi asked, he had been asking since they arrived at the hospital.

The young agent felt a pang of guilt for not being able to help out.

"Rossi, I think we should let him be for a bit. We'll ask the questions later." Hotch muttered to his friend.

A doctor walked over to where the agents were sitting, but this time, he stopped.

"Jennifer Jareau?" he asked.

Emily stood up and nodded yes.

"We've finished surgery, and we're glad to say that she'll be okay. It was just a slight tear in the tissue, the main problem was blood lose. Had she been hit higher, she would have been at risk-"

"Can we see her?" Reid cut in.

"Um, yes, but only one at a time." The doctor said.

"I would like to see her first, if that's all right with you." Reid walked away from his team, following the doctor. He ignored the stares he got from his team, but he felt he should be the first one to see JJ, to apologize.

/

"Hey, JJ." Reid mumbled, walking into the hospital room.

He winced as he looked at his friend. She tried to sit up, but flinched in pain. She looked tired and the IV in her didn't make it look any better.

"Hey, Reid, miss me?" JJ chuckled.

"Yes, actually. I was really worried and so is the rest of the team." The young man said.

"Are they all here?"

"Yeah, they're in the waiting room. And Morgan called Will, he's on his way, with Henry."

"Of course." The injured agent smiled.

"Um, JJ, I wanted to apologize-"

"Why?"

"You're hurt because of me. I'm so sorry." Reid whispered.

"Spence, seriously? I got hurt because I was trying to protect you, silly."

"But-"

"It's not your fault and if you continue blaming yourself, I'll send you to time out." JJ joked, causing Reid to giggle.

He loved when she acted motherly towards him and the team.

"Well, the rest of the team is going to want to see you. Oh, and Garcia will probably want you to call her soon." Reid sighed, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Alright, send them in. It'll be interesting to hear what all of them have to say."

"I guess so."

"Oh, and Reid, thank you." JJ gave her friend a warm smile. Reid smiled back and left the room, which outside, everyone was waiting.

"Whoever's next can go see her." The young genius said, walking off.

As he was walking away, Reid could hear the team bicker about who would see their friend next. He continued walking until he reached the hospitals cafeteria. He hadn't eaten all day, the only thing he had was that coffee earlier. His stomach growled at the sight of food. Just as he was walking over to get something, a hand rested on his shoulder.

"I was wondering where you ran off to, pretty boy."

Reid turned around and smiled at Derek Morgan.

"I haven't really eaten anything today, so I thought I should get something…." Reid's voice trailed off.

"Okay then, pick what you want. I'll buy." Morgan chuckled.

"What? No, Morgan I'll buy my own food."

"Pick, now."

Reid sighed with defeated and looked at what the cafeteria had. After a few minutes, the young agent picked a muffin and a small cup of coffee. Morgan, on the other hand, got a min bag of chips and a coffee. As Morgan was paying, Reid sat down at a table by the window. The older agent followed after paying.

"You could've at least carried your own food, kid." Morgan sighed, handing Reid his muffin and coffee.

Reid ignored the comment and bit into his muffin. It didn't really have a flavor, but the agent didn't care. He was too hungry to even pay attention.

Once Reid finished eating, he stared out the window, sipping his coffee every few minutes.

"You okay?"His friend questioned.

"Not really." Reid answered.

"You can't blame yourself for this, you know that right?"

"It's hard not to. JJ got hurt because someone's after me."

"Reid, you've got to stop this. Every time something goes wrong, you always blame yourself."

"This is my fault."

"You sound like JJ, when you were captured by Hankel. JJ kept blaming herself, and she wanted someone to say it out loud. I almost did, but then I realized that it wasn't her fault, but Hankel's."

Reid clutched his coffee tighter at the thought of Tobias Hankel.

"C'mon kid, it's not your fault. It's that psycho's fault. Look at me Reid; I need you to promise that you won't blame yourself."

Reid glanced at Morgan, but continued to look out the window.

"Reid, look at me." Morgan said sternly, grabbing Reid's free hand and squeezing it.

Spencer Reid could feel the blush on his face as he turned towards Morgan. Right when he was going to say something, his cell phone went off, and then Morgan's began ringing.

"Reid."

"Morgan."

Both agents answered.

"Hello again. Did you like what I did to your friend?" Reid froze with fear.

"Morgan, I'm tracking that number that called Reid before the accident. He's on the phone with whoever shot JJ." Garcia panicked.

Morgan looked over at Reid, whose face had gone pale.

"Keep her on the phone; we're going to trace her call." Morgan mouthed to his friend. Reid nodded, understanding.

"So, Doctor, I didn't peg you as the type of guy to care so much about another guy." Ice chuckled.

Reid felt like his stomach just dropped.

"W-What are you talking about?" he stuttered.

"Derek Morgan. How would you feel if he just disappeared? What if he just happened to get shot in that little heart of his?" the killer taunted.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Reid shouted, standing up and knocking over his coffee.

A few other people in the cafeteria stared at the agents. Hotch walked into the room, followed by the Rossi and Prentiss. Morgan mouthed to them what was going on.

"Morgan, she's right outside the hospital. That's where the call's coming from!" Garcia shouted.

Morgan hung up the phone and ran outside.

"Oh, look! He's coming out here to meet me! Lucky me, I should say." And with, the call ended.

Reid ran after Morgan, hopping he wasn't late. Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss pulled out their guns and followed. Spencer saw Morgan and sighed with relief to see that he wasn't hurt. He ran over and grabbed Morgan's arm. The rest of the team scouted the area, guns at the ready.

"Don't ever do that again! What if she had shot you? What if you had been…been…" Reid couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Calm down, Reid. I'm fine. I thought I could catch her if I ran out fast enough." Morgan soothed Reid, hugging him again.

"She…she said…that you'd be next…." Reid whimpered.

* * *

_Please review!_

_I'll try and update as soon as I can!_


	6. Flirting?

_Free time! And an epiphany for writing! xD_

_Not much violence in this one, yay for no injuries! :D_

_I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters._

* * *

After the commotion outside settled down, Hotch went to talk to the hospital staff about what was going on. Morgan and Reid went back to the waiting room, while Prentiss went to visit JJ. Rossi was still outside, looking for any thing that could lead him to this "Ice" character.

"Reid, calm down." Morgan said, trying to sooth his friend.

"H-How can I calm down, Morgan? She said that she would shoot you!" Reid huffed.

"Why? Why is this woman so keen on hurting the team, but not physically attacking you?" The older agent questioned.

"I-I don't know. Maybe she wants to get rid of what I care about the most?" Reid's eyes filled with fear.

"Well, that's not going to happen anytime soon. The whole team is here to back you up, kid. She can't get rid of us."

"Morgan, she killed people, just to get us down here. She shot JJ and keeps calling me. She'll keep trying, I know she will."

Morgan sighed, looking at his friend. Reid's phone ringing caused Morgan to look away from the sight of his hurt co-worker. The young agent picked it up and answered.

"Reid."

"Oh! My boy wonder! I heard what happened, are you alright?" Garcia asked.

"I'm fine, Garcia. Just a little worried, that's all."

"If she touches you, I will kick her ass, okay? Don't be afraid to call me if that happens." The analysist joked, getting a small chuckle out of Reid.

"Plus, you've got your man there to protect you."

Reid's face turned a slight red.

"W-What?"

"Reid, love, I can listen to, and record, the phone conversation with that Ice person. I heard what she said, and I most defiantly heard how you reacted."

"Garcia."

"I won't tell anyone! I promise! But, just out of curiosity, are you going to tell him?"

"Garcia!"

Morgan laughed as he watched Reid argue over the phone with Garcia. She had a way of cheering the team up. But whatever she had said, it made Reid blush.

"I just want to know, genius!" Garcia giggled.

"Yes, Garcia, Morgan is sitting in front of me; I'll tell him you say hi." Reid faked a conversation, trying to get Garcia to stop.

"Oh! Sorry! How about you tell me later, when my man, who I have to share now, isn't around you?" The redhead sighed.

"Fine, I'll talk to you later."

"Later, gator!" And with that, Garcia hung up.

"Um, Reid, what was that about?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, um, nothing. Garcia was just checking up on me." Reid lied.

"Then why is your face red?"

"You know what; I just remember I had to ask JJ something." The young genius got up and walked out of the cafeteria, leaving Derek Morgan confused.

Reid was so worried about trying to get away from Morgan, that he didn't watch where he was walking. He ran into someone, knocking a folder full of papers to the floor.

"I am so sorry! Here let me help you." Reid mumbled, glancing up at the woman who he ran into.

"It's okay. I've got it." The woman smiled.

"Its fine, here you go." Reid said, handing a few pieces of paper to the woman.

She looked at Reid and gave him a grateful smile.

"Um, do you work here?" Reid asked.

"Yes, I do actually. I'm a nurse, but my shift for tonight is over. I'm just taking the rest of these files to another doctor." The woman stared, giving him shivers.

Spencer Reid was frightened of this woman's eyes. They were blue, but more of a white blue. Almost as if they were ice.

"Maybe we can grab lunch sometime?" The nurse asked.

"Um, sure, but, what's your name?"

"Alexia Torsias. I'll see you around, okay?" Alexia walked away from Reid and disappeared into an office around the corner.

"And who was that?"

Reid jumped at the sound of Emily's voice, turning to face her.

"I-I don't know."

"She seemed interested in you, Reid." Prentiss grinned.

"She seemed familiar…." Reid trailed off.

"I think you should see her again, maybe you to could go on a date or something." Emily cheered, acting like a teenage girl.

"Reid, I thought you were going to see JJ." Morgan stated, walking over to his companions.

"I, um-" Before he could say anything, Prentiss cut in.

"He was flirting with a girl! A real girl, Morgan. And she seemed like she liked him!"

"Really?" Morgan looked a little hurt.

"I was not! I just ran into her and she dropped her folder and…." Reid protested.

"Mhm, sure Reid. Well, I'm grabbing something to eat. See you guys later!" The brunette walked off.

Derek Morgan just stared at Spencer, who was now regretting not leaving the cafeteria.

"Flirting?" Morgan finally said.

"No."

"I've nothing against it, kid. I just want to know; maybe I can help you out with-"

"I said no." Reid snapped, walking away.

/

The team left the hospital around 8 o'clock and decided to stay at a nearby hotel. Hotch decided it'd be best if the team had rooms close to each other. Prentiss got a room all to herself, while Rossi and Hotch had a conjoined room, and so did Reid and Morgan.

Reid didn't mind at all, but felt bad for snapping at Morgan earlier. He didn't do anything wrong, it was just the fact that Prentiss was tormenting him and she got Morgan asking questions.

Once Reid had settled down in his room, he turned the lights of and laid down on the bed, thinking he was tired. He closed his eyes, trying to forget about what had happened early that day. But sleep just wasn't coming to him. The young agent kept opening his eyes, only to find a clock staring back at him. At about midnight, Reid gave up on sleep and turned his light on.

He glanced at the door leading to Morgan's room, wondering if his friend was still awake. Reid slowly got out of bed, walking towards the door. As soon as he put his hand on the door knob, he felt dumb and embarrassed. He lifted his hand, backing away from the door. Reid wasn't paying attention while backing up and tripped over his go-bag, falling down. He used his hands to stop from falling, but as he fell to the ground, pain shot through both his wrists. Reid hissed in pain as stood up. Without noticing, the door from Morgan's room opened and the agent looked in.

"I heard something, are you okay?" Morgan asked.

"I'm fine, I just tripped." Reid mumbled, rubbing his wrists, which were throbbing now.

"Why are you still awake, kid?" The older agent walked in the room, not seeming to care what Reid would say.

"Couldn't sleep…"

"Reid, are you sure you're okay?" Morgan looked at Reid with sympathy. The young agent nodded and sat down on the bed.

"You really are a horrible liar. Let me see your wrists." Derek chuckled, sitting beside his friend.

Reid gave in and let Morgan examine his hurt wrists. The genius winced as Morgan lifted his wrists, examining them. Reid didn't mind, actually, he enjoyed the way Morgan's fingers traced the swollen skin.

"You probably just slightly sprained them. I'm sure you'll be fine in the morning, though." Morgan said, standing up.

"W-Where are you going?" Reid stuttered.

"Um, bed? I need my sleep, pretty boy. And so do you."

"Can you stay here…tonight?"

Morgan looked a little taken back, but then smiled and sat in a chair close the bed.

"Sure, as long as you get some sleep. I'll stay here."

"By the way…I'm sorry about…getting angry…earlier." Reid yawned.

"It's okay, Reid. I'm sure it was a misunderstanding."

"…..It was."

The young man slowly closed his eyes and sighed. Reid was asleep before Morgan even turned off the light. Morgan watched as Reid curled up into a small ball, sound asleep. The older man leaned over Reid and brushed some of the light brown hair from the sleeping agents face.

"Goodnight, Spencer."

* * *

_Please review!_

_It gives me more inspiration to write! 3_


	7. I know her

_New chapter! :D_

_I almost didn't write anything because I had no inspiration..._

_It finally hit after a good day or two! lol _

_So, yay!_

_I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters!_

* * *

Reid woke up to the sound of his hotel room door opening. He looked up and saw Derek Morgan walk in with a plastic bag and two coffee cups. Morgan smiled at his friend, who was slowly getting out of bed.

"Good morning, pretty boy." The older agent sat down beside the bed.

"Hey, um, what's in the bag?" Reid cocked his head to the side.

"Well, here's your coffee and I thought maybe you'd be hungry. I figured you'd need this after last night."

Reid blushed at the thought of last night. He remembered the incidents of him falling, and Morgan staying by his bedside.

"Kid, don't worry about it." Morgan handed the young agent his coffee.

"…sorry…" Reid mumbled.

"About what? I don't mind staying the night if you need me. Plus, it's funny watching you sleep; you look like a baby." Morgan chuckled.

"Shut up, Morgan." Reid glared, sipping his coffee.

"Hurry up and get out of bed, kid. Hotch needs to meet us and figure out where we're going with this." Morgan playfully shoved Reid.

"Alright, but I have to take a shower first. Is that okay?" Spencer asked, climbing out of bed.

"Sure, kid." Morgan sighed, turning on the tv.

Reid yawned as he put down his coffee. He walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Morgan flipped through the channels, until something caught his attention. It was a news report about the recent murders.

"And what do you think about these murders?" a news reporter asked a civilian.

"Whatever the killer wants, give it to 'em! It'll stop all 'dis killin' and give us our peace back." The man stated angrily.

"You heard it, the killings need to stop. Take what you want and leave." The reporter stated.

Morgan was too focused on the report he didn't even notice Reid standing behind him, watching it. Derek looked at Reid, who was shirtless, and saw the grief in his eyes. He knew exactly what the young man was thinking.

"Reid, this isn't your fault. It's just a dumb new report anyway! They don't-"

Morgan was cut off by Reid going to the bathroom and slamming the door. He sighed and turned off the tv, realizing it had done even more damage to his friend. Morgan reached for his phone, dialing Hotch's number.

"Hotch." an emotionless voice answered.

"Hotch, did you see this morning's new report?" Morgan questioned.

"What about it?"

"Turn on your tv and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Hotch was silent for a second, and Morgan could hear voices in the back.

"Are you watching this?" Morgan growled.

"Yes, and I thought JJ told to news stations not to say anything?" Hotch muttered.

"I guess since she isn't here to stop them, they don't care. I'm just worried about Reid. He saw it and didn't react too kindly towards it."

"We'll discuss it further when you two arrive. Make sure you are careful getting here."

"Got it."

/

Morgan and Reid arrived at the station 30 minutes prior to Morgan's call to Hotch. The rest of the team had already begun to work. Rossi had also gone over to the local news stations and told them to stop broadcasting, that it was a major issue.

Reid wasn't really paying attention to any one, deciding not to talk, either. He walked into the station and took a seat in the meeting room. Hotch gave him a stern look, as if to say _it's going to be okay_, but Reid ignored it. The main phone began to ring as the team came into the meeting room. Morgan hit the answer button and put it on speaker.

"Morgan."

"You guys are going to love me for this one." Garcia answered.

"What did you find out?" Hotch asked.

"Okay, your druggy thief is a miss Alexia Torsias. She had been working there until one of the doctors found out she was using. Since then, she's been moving around quiet a lot." The analysist read.

"Oh my God…." Reid gasped.

"What?" Prentiss questioned.

"Alexia Torsias, she works at the hospital JJ's at. S-she's the one who ran into me…." The young agent mumbled.

"Garcia, do a background check on her for me. I need to know why her focus is on Reid." Morgan commanded.

"Got it, loves. I'll get back to ya." Garcia hung up as the team left the room, racing to get to the hospital.

/

"Reid, are you positive she works at the hospital?" Rossi questioned the genius as they drove.

"Yes…I ran into her…S-she dropped her papers, so I helped her pick them up…" Reid answered worried.

"He's right. I saw him run into a young nurse, brown hair and, her eye were, well, scary." Emily put in.

"Scary?" Hotch asked, speeding through a red light.

"Yeah, I think Reid noticed it too. They were blue, but so light and emotionless." The brunette said.

"Does JJ have her phone?" Reid asked, pulling out his.

"I gave it to her last night." Hotch retorted.

"I'm going to call her and give her a heads up in case anything happens." Reid was silent for a moment as the phone rang, but spoke up after a few seconds.

"Hey, JJ, it's Reid…..Yeah, I'm fine…Can you tell me if you've had a nurse check on you with brown hair and icy blue eyes….her name is Alexia Torsias…..Yes, that's her….JJ, did she mess with your IV or anything…Take it out….Ignore the doctors….We're on our way…" Spencer slammed his hand down on the seat.

"Is she okay?"

"The only nurse that's been checking on JJ was Alexia…Today…she added something to JJ's IV…" Reid mumbled.

"You don't think…." Prentiss trailed off.

"We're here." Hotch stated, pulling into the parking lot of the hospital.

"Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss, go straight to JJ's room. Rossi and I will go talk to the supervisor of the hospital and try to find Alexia."

With the command of their boss, the team set out into the hospital. Reid was the first to reach JJ's room, opening the door cautiously. JJ looked a little shocked as her friends walked in looking worried and angry. Morgan sighed with relief as he noticed the blonde had pulled the IV out.

"Is everything okay? Spence?" JJ reached for his arm, trying to get him to talk.

"The Unsub was here…she was your nurse…." Spencer ran his hand through his hair, pulling away from JJ.

"I'm going to go check on Hotch and Rossi." Prentiss said, leaving the room.

Just as she left, Reid's phone rang. He picked it up and flinched, knowing who it was.

"What do you want?" Reid hissed.

"Aw, that's not nice! After all, I let your little friend live. You could be a little nicer, you know." Alexia giggled.

"Shut up!"

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer, what am I going to do with you? The reason I'm doing this is, well, never mind that. If I told you why I was doing this, it would ruin the surprise. But, I can tell you what I'm going to do next." The killer laughed.

Reid stayed silent, ignoring the questioning look from Morgan.

"Derek Morgan will be in harm's way. I don't want to kill him, he's actually very nice and attractive, but remember, this is your fault. Be on watch Spencer, because after he dies, you will be next." Alexia whispered before hanging up.

Spencer Reid dropped his cell phone, and felt light headed. He looked at Morgan and stumbled towards him, falling into his chest. JJ sat there quietly, wishing she could do something.

"Reid, what did she say?"

"I don't want….I…I don't want this to happen…" Reid whispered.

"What's going to happen?" Morgan hugged the young agent.

"She…she's going to…kill you…and the….me." Spencer held back his tears.

"No she won't. We won't let her, Spence. We know who she is and we'll get her." JJ tried to sound convincing.

As Morgan comforted Reid, Hotch walked into the room. He saw the phone on the floor and balled his hands into fists.

"What did she say?" Hotch demanded.

"She wants to kill Reid and me." Morgan answered, still holding Reid.

"I'm sending people out to catch her now." Rossi growled, walking in.

"Guys, Garcia just called…" Prentiss said, also coming into the room.

"And?" Morgan asked.

"She went through the history of Alexia and found out something we should have looked into a long time ago…" Prentiss trailed off.

"Emily, what is it?" Morgan asked, angry.

"Our Unsub, she's a distant cousin from Tobias Hankel."

Reid began to tremble, finally figuring out why this killer had it out for him.

* * *

_Please review! Pretty please with a cherry on top! xD_


	8. Why me?

_Sorry if it seems short! -.-_

_I wrote this at, like, midnight on a school night...yay me! *searches for coffee*_

_Anyway, here ya go!_

_ALSO, thanks for everyone who's reviewed and alerted and favorited this story! I love all of you! xD_

_I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters!_

* * *

SSA Derek Morgan stayed by Reid's side the rest of the day. Once word got out that the Unsub was Alexia Torsias, most of the workers at the hospital acted shocked and scared. Agent Hotchner and Rossi interviewed anyone who had known or worked with Alexia over the past few days. No one seemed to be close to her what so ever.

"Morgan?" Reid looked up at his companion with sorrowful eyes.

They two agents had stayed in one of the empty hospital rooms, with a guard outside the door. Reid didn't feel like going anywhere, and Morgan couldn't blame him.

"What is it, Pretty Boy?" the older agent replied.

"Do you feel safe b-being near me? I mean, the k-killer is after you and me and…."

"Reid, I'm not leaving you alone. Not until we catch this killer. I promise."

Spencer looked at Morgan, staying silent, but blush appearing on his face.

"Hey, kid, I do have a question for you." Morgan walked closer to where Reid was sitting.

"Yes?"

"Why me? You said the killer was going after people you care about the most. So, why not the whole team or your mom?" Derek sat down right beside Reid.

"I…I don't know…" the genius trailed off, looking away.

"Yes, you do know, Spencer." Morgan could feel Reid jump at the sound of the older agent saying his first name.

"Morgan, I…I can't…"

Derek wasn't about to give up that easily. He got a little closer the young genius and put his hands in Reid's shoulders, making him look at Morgan. Reid looked at Morgan with confusion.

"Spencer Reid, tell me." Morgan stated sternly.

Reid closed his eyes and sighed. He was quiet for a moment and then looked at his friend. Reid got up and pushed Morgan off him, walking towards the door. The older agent just stood there in shock. His friend never acted like this, physically pushing people away.

"_You have to push him away….it's the only way…."_ Reid thought to himself, trying not to cry as he left the room.

Once Reid closed the door behind him, the guard outside asked the young agent where he was going.

"Back to the hotel. I'll be fine, it's only a few minutes away. Plus I have my gun and cell phone. Just, tell Hotch where I'm going, okay?"

The guard nodded and allowing Reid to leave. Reid walked through the halls of the hospital, looking for the exit. He finally found the exit, walking outside, only to find it was rather cold out. Reid sighed, not caring and looked around for a way to get to the hotel.

"Looks like I'm walking, then." The young agent muttered as he began his walk in the cold.

/

It took Morgan a few moments to realize what had just occurred in the now empty hospital room. Before he realized it, Agent Derek Morgan sprinted out of the room, ignoring the guard's shouts, and running after Reid.

Morgan didn't realize until now how much he cared for the young man. Reid always got into trouble, whether it's being held hostage or almost getting killed. It bugged Morgan each time, but this time was different. He knew he had to protect Spencer Reid; he didn't want to see him lose that goofy smile he had. He wanted the old Reid back, the kid who spouted of statics like there was nothing else to talk about. Reid, who couldn't use chopsticks to save his life and could quote every episode of Star Trek.

It was cold when Derek ran outside, but he didn't care. He looked around, trying to find transportation but saw none. The agent sighed and began running towards the hotel, faster than he had ever run before.

It only took Morgan a few minutes until he was what h was looking for. Only a few feet in front of him was Reid, walking in the cold.

"Hey Pretty Boy!" Morgan shouted.

Reid slowly turned around, trying to hide the joyous look in his eyes. Morgan ran up to him and hugged him, holding him close.

"Walking back to the hotel in freezing weather isn't the smartest idea you've had, kid." The older agent mumbled.

"I couldn't find a r-ride." Reid stuttered.

"C'mon, we're almost there anyway. Hotch is going to kill me for running off without him knowing."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No, I was concerned about you!"

Reid's eyes widened, almost as if he saw a ghost.

"Me?" The genius questioned.

"Of course! For a genius, you really aren't that-" Before he could finish, Reid punched Derek in the stomach, causing him to fall over.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Reid whimpered as he punched his friend again, this time causing him to black out.

Reid felt the warm tears down his face as he hid Morgan in a nearby alley way. When he stepped out from the alley, a young woman approached him.

"Aw, where's my next target? Where's Morgan?" Alexia whined.

"Leave him alone. J-just take me, leave everyone else alone. Do what you want to me, not them." Reid mumbled.

"Oh, fine. I guess the game's almost over though. But, don't worry; we'll still have our fun together, Spencer." The blue eyed killer grinned, grabbing Reid's arm and taking him away.

/

Morgan woke, groaning in pain. He looked around to see where he was and his memories began to replay. Reid had knocked him out. Derek Morgan stood up and felt sick. He didn't see Reid anywhere.

The agent quickly pulled out his phone and dialed for his boss.

"Hotch."

"He's gone." Morgan hissed.

"What? Morgan, where are you?" Hotch asked.

"Not too far from the hospital."

"Do not move, we're on our way."

It didn't take long at all for the agents to arrive. Morgan was sitting up against a wall, head hung low. Hotch walked over to him and gave him a slight tap on the shoulder. The team looked a little shocked to see their friend in such a state of anger and sorrow.

"Morgan, what happened?" Prentiss asked, kneeling down by her friend.

"We were walking and, I was trying to cheer him up. I should've sensed something was wrong. His eyes were full of fear. That's when he punched me, knocking me to the ground. I remember him saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again."

"Where's Reid?" Rossi growled.

"She took him. He knocked me out so she would take him instead of me. Damn it! Why didn't I see it?" Morgan shouted, slamming his fist into the pavement.

"We'll get him back. No matter what, we will get Reid back." Hotch declared.

Prentiss helped Morgan up, walking with him to the car. As they sat down, Morgan's phone began to ring.

"Morgan." The agent muttered.

"I-I'm so sorry." A weak voice whispered.

"Reid?"

"Actually, this is Alexia with Reid. I just wanted to let you know that he's in good care now. But I will return him once I'm done with him." Alexia sighed.

"Give him back!" Morgan shouted, causing Prentiss to jump.

"You can have him back when he's dead."

* * *

_Please review! xD_

_It makes me think you guys actually like this story! *has no life* lol_


	9. You're no fun!

_Whoot! Almost done, sorta-ish xD_

_Anywho, once again thanks to all who read this fanfic! It make me soooo happy :3_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter...maybe..._

_I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters!_

* * *

Dr. Spencer Reid slowly opened his eyes, groaning. He slowly recalled the memories of what happened the night before. Reid felt his heart drop, remembering how he hit Morgan, knocking him to the ground. It pained Reid to do something like that, to hurt someone he cared so much about.

"Hey there, Doc! I'm glad you're finally waking up, I guess I went a little over board on the Dilaudid last night." A sly voice said.

The young genius stayed silent, glaring at the figure that had him hostage. Reid tried to get up from where he was on the floor, but fell back immediately. Something was holding him back and he hissed when he saw a chain link on his left foot and one on his right wrist, cemented to the ground.

"Aw, you can't get away now, can you? Well, let the fun begin Spencer." Alexia smirked, walking towards Reid with a small knife and a needle.

/

"Morgan, sit down." Hotch grumbled.

Derek Morgan and the rest of the BAU team went back to the station after Reid was taken. Morgan couldn't sleep and was too anxious to sit down. Garcia even called him, trying to calm him, but didn't work either.

"Prentiss, were there any witnesses?" Rossi asked his colleague.

"Not one. The only people who were out last night were Reid and Morgan. No one saw anything."

Morgan walked around the room, rubbing his head. He kept thinking about the fear in Reid's eyes before the young genius took Morgan out. Derek hated himself for not being able to see it.

"Derek. Sit down!" Hotch stated, almost shouted.

Prentiss sighed, walking out of the room. Rossi soon followed, not wanting to hear what Hotch was going to say.

"Morgan, I will take you off this case if you become too emotionally involved. Strauss will make me. You need to calm down."

"How can I? I let him get caught. He was protecting me, and he got caught. Reid could be dead for all we know!" Morgan said, clenching his fists.

"Morgan, I know this is hard on you. It's hard on the whole team. But we need you to stay focused."

Derek Morgan sat down and put his head in his hands. He mumbled something that Hotch couldn't hear and sighed.

/

"Spencer! You can't give up on me just yet! I've only had you for a day and you're already dying. Where's the fun in that?" Alexia complained, wiping her bloodied knife on a napkin.

Reid tried looking up at the killer, but his vision was blurring. Alexia had given him another dose of Dilaudid before she began her torture. He could still feel where she had cut into his wrists and chest. Reid didn't fight back.

"No fun! My cousin had more fun with you." The girl pouted, walking out of the room.

Spencer looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It was a cold, dark area, most likely a basement. He could hear cars driving by, so they weren't too far from main roads. Reid figured they were still in Detroit, but he didn't know exactly where.

Reid slowly began to close his eyes, as if the darkness was swallowing him. Alexia walked in and glared. She lifted the young agents chin up and smiled.

"You can't give up yet, genius. I'm not done with you." She hissed, kicking him in his stomach.

The genius only moaned in pain, falling to the cold floor. The last thing he saw before blacking out again was Alexia pulling out Reid's cell phone and holding it to her ear.

/

Morgan jumped at the sound of his phone going off while giving the local police the profile of Alexia Torsias. He looked at Hotch when he saw who was calling, indicating that they needed to track this number. His boss nodded, calling Garcia. Morgan walked out of the room, answering his phone.

"Morgan."

"I don't appreciate that he is dying oh so quickly. It isn't fun anymore." Alexia groaned.

"What did you do to him?" Derek shouted.

A few officers looked at the agent with suspicion.

"What does it matter? He'll most likely die in the next few hours. I don't even care anymore." The killer muttered.

"Leave him alone." Morgan hissed.

"Not a chance. I'm going to put him through so much pain while he's still with us. I'd let you say goodbye, but he's unconscious right now. Oh well." Alexia sighed, hanging up.

"Hotch!" Derek Morgan yelled.

Hotch ran to his friend, followed by Rossi and Prentiss.

"Garcia got us an address, leading to where the call was made." Their boss said.

"Let's go."

/

"Spencer, you're knight in shining armor is coming to save you." Alexia said, poking Reid in the face with the tip of her knife.

Reid opened his eyes, wincing in pain.

"You know, I was really close to Tobias when we were kids. I loved him so much. I always tried to help him when his father hurt him, but he just pushed me away. Poor, poor Tobias. Then you came along and killed him. Do you know how shocked I was? To find out that my cousin, who I loved so dearly, was killed by a scrawny man like you? I hated you." The killed said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Reid stayed silent, only to find out that angered his tormentor. She looked at him with hatred and plunged the knife into his side. The agent yelped out in pain.

"You didn't have to kill him. All he wanted was help and you took that away from him!" Alexia shouted.

The room was silent for a moment, and in that moment, Spencer Reid could hear the sirens of the FBI and local police.

"Looks like our game is coming to an end. There's only one more thing I have to do before it is official over."

Alexia grabbed another needle and shoved into her victim's arm, causing him to go limp.

/

Agent Derek Morgan was the first to get out of the black SUV and run towards the house. Hotch, Prentiss, and Rossi covered him, followed by local police and other FBI agents. Morgan banged on the door and when no one answered, kicked it down. The agents rushed in, seeing no one in the house.

Morgan looked around, gun at the ready. He walked down a hallway that led to a door, which had little red spots covering the door knob. He motioned for his comrades to follow. Derek turned the door knob, leading to a dark room with stairs going downwards. He could hear the rattling of chains and rushed to see what was at the bottom.

The older agent felt as though his whole world just crashed down as he looked at the sight in front of him. Alexia Torsias was sitting on the ground with a bloodied and beaten Spencer Reid chained to the floor beside her. His head was in her lap as she stroked his face, holding a knife in her other hand.

"I knew you would come as soon as I made that call, Derek Morgan." Alexia smiled.

"Ma'am, put the knife down and back away from the boy." Prentiss hissed, coming up behind Morgan.

"The boy in my lap? The one who is in love with one of your agents? No can do. He needs to suffer." The killer glared, pulling the knife closer to Reid's already cut wrists.

"Put the knife down and give him back." Morgan said, wanting to pull the trigger.

"Say goodbye to your pretty boy, agents." Just as Alexia sliced Spencer Reid's wrist, the young agent opened his eyes and looked directly at the one person he loved.

Morgan pulled the trigger, not caring where it hit the woman. He shot her five times before Hotch told him to stop. Alexia fell over, dead.

Reid's eyes had closed once more, letting the darkness finally swallow him whole.

"Spencer!" Morgan cried out, running toward the pale body. He lifted him slowly up against his chest and held tightly onto his bleeding wrist. Rossi ran over, holding out a key that he found, unlocking the chains that held his friend.

Hotch was calling the medics while Prentiss helped Morgan carry Reid out of the basement.

"C'mon, pretty boy. Don't die on us, please." Morgan mumbled.

The ambulance arrived just as the agents were coming outside with their injured partner. A few medics ran over with a gurney, ushering Morgan and Prentiss to back up. Morgan refused to leave Reid's side, arguing with the medics. The finally gave in and allowed the agent to ride with them to the hospital.

As they loaded him into the ambulance, Morgan could only pick out a few things that the medics were saying. "Too much bleeding" "Someone stabilize his heart rate" "Check for internal bleeding" But the one thing that had been said that scared Derek Morgan the most was, "He might not make it."

* * *

_Sorry for the cliff hanger! *hides under a rock*_

_Please review!_


	10. Twilight?

_WHOOT! I am so glad I finally wrote this! xD_

_It isn't the last chapter though *sad face*_

_Anyway! I hope you all enjoy it!_

_I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters!_

* * *

The ride to the hospital was just as bad as the waiting room. Derek Morgan and the rest of the BAU team couldn't sit still. JJ had been released a few hours earlier and was sitting beside Emily Prentiss. Hotch and Rossi were trying to find out about how the surgery was going, but no one would tell them. Garcia had called every 10 minutes, wanting to know exactly what was going on. Will and Henry were also there, Will comforting his wife, and Henry sitting still, not understanding what was going on.

After about 2 hours of waiting, a doctor finally walked over the anxious and nervous team.

"Spencer Reid?" the doctor asked.

As if on cue, the group of friends all stood up at the same time. Morgan nodded a yes to the doctor.

"Well, Spencer Reid is coming out of surgery with a full recovery. We did have to restart his heart once, but other than that he's fine. He lost a lot of blood and has a few broken ribs. Both his wrist had been cut into deeply and he had internal bleeding due to the wound in his side." The doctor mumbled, looking at his clipboard.

"Can we see him?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, but one at a time, follow me." Derek Morgan looked at his team, and then followed the doctor to his injured partner.

/

It was dark and cold where Reid was standing. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear voices. Voices of the people he loved. He smiled when he heard his friends arguing over silly things. Soon, it became less dark and the genius could see images of his past.

Memories of cases he worked on with the BAU, helping his mother out, and some were even his old nightmares. But then, his favorite memories began to show. Laughing with JJ, playing poker with Emily, arguing with Hotch, joking with Garcia and talking to Rossi. Then, the memories of Derek Morgan began.

Spencer Reid almost cried looking back at all of these memories. He looked at the fading memories of Morgan, wishing he had told him before he fell into the darkness. Suddenly, the room Reid was in was white and warm. It was welcoming and he began walking, not knowing where to go.

/

Derek Morgan looked through the glass window of the room the Spencer Reid was in. Morgan felt like his insides were twisting up. He took a deep breath and opened the door, slowly walking in. The agent took a seat in the chair beside the bed. Reid looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

Morgan bit his lip in frustration. Seeing all the bandages and bruises on Reid made him believe that it was his entire fault.

"I'm sorry, pretty boy. I should've seen it coming, I could've helped you." He mumbled to the unconscious man.

Morgan placed his hand in Reid's pale hand, squeezing it.

"I…I was so angry at myself for letting her get you. I almost lost it when I saw her holding you, Reid. When I was in the waiting room…God, I thought I was going to lose you…" Derek felt tears prick his eyes.

He sighed, wiping them away.

"…not your fault…."

Morgan looked up at Reid, whose eyes slowly began to flutter open. Spencer looked straight at Morgan and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey there, kid." Morgan grinned.

"…seriously, Morgan….it's not your fault…" The injured agent muttered, looking away from Morgan.

"Reid, we'll talk about it later."

"It's my fault…"

"No it's not. Don't you dare say that."

"Morgan, she was only after me because I killed Tobias...the one person in her life that she cared for…"

"Spencer, knock it off. She was crazy-"

"You don't understand! If you were killed, I'd go crazy too!" Reid yelled, glaring at Morgan.

Derek Morgan was speechless, trying to figure out if his friend just realized what he said. Before he could say anything else, Reid started coughing harshly.

"Reid, are you okay? Deep breaths, do you need water? Reid?" Morgan asked worried as a nurse walked in.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you to leave. needs his rest." The nurse ushered Morgan out.

The older agent left quietly, but stood outside by the glass window. He watched as the nurse talked to Reid and fixed his IV. Morgan flinched as Reid glanced at him, but then looked away.

/

Derek walked back to the waiting room, confused. When he got there, his friend's looked up at him, wanting to know about their friend.

"He's fine. Um, he needs his rest though. So, you can see him in a little bit." Morgan faked a smile.

"I'm glad he's okay." JJ sighed, hugging Henry.

"I'm going to call Garcia." The dark agent said, walking away.

He could feel the eyes of one of his co-workers on him, but he ignored it as he walked out of the hospital. He dialed Garcia's number, listening to the ringer.

"Office of the All Knowing, how can I help you?" Garcia answered.

"Hey baby girl, it's Morgan."

"I know, I have caller id, anyway what's up?"

"So, Reid's going to be alright. Full recovery and everything."

"I knew he'd pull through. He's our wonder boy! But, why do you sound so upset?"

Morgan stayed quiet, not wanting to respond.

"Derek, tell me or I will hurt you when you get back." The analysist demanded.

"He said something…about how he could relate to Alexia…Reid told me that he'd go crazy if I'd ever died…"

As the agent waited for a response, Garcia began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Morgan growled.

"If that's his way of saying he loves you, I'm going to have to teach him a thing or two! I figured he'd just straight out tell you, but nope!" Garcia continued laughing.

"He…loves…me?" Derek almost chocked on his words.

"Gosh, you men are so dumb! Why do you think he sacrificed his everything just so you wouldn't get hurt? Have you ever noticed how he acts around you? Seriously!" The redhead muttered.

Morgan hung up the phone before she could continue. He slowly recalled all of his times with Reid and it fit all together.

"Wow, I defiantly didn't see that coming." A voice chuckled.

Derek turned around and saw Prentiss leaning up against the hospital doors. Morgan glared as she walked towards him.

"What are you doing out here?" he hissed.

"I just heard your entire conversation and I'm wondering why you aren't running inside to talk to Reid. That's all." The brunette smiled.

"I…I wouldn't know what to say…I've never been in this type of situation before! I always know what the girls I see are thinking and how I should care for them, but with him…who knows what goes on in that head of his!"

"How about you just tell him?"

Morgan sighed as Prentiss grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the hospital. They walked to the waiting room and sat down. Hotch gave Morgan a strange look the whispered something to Rossi.

"Where's JJ?" Prentiss asked.

"She went to see Reid. He doesn't seem to be in a very good mood, though. He snapped at me when I asked him about why Alexia targeted him." Rossi answered, staring at Morgan.

"I wonder why." Hotch grumbled.

/

Everyone went and saw Reid during the day, including Will and Henry. The nurses had to cut Henry's visit short though, because he wanted to jump all over his Godfather. Once it started to get late, the team eventually went back to the hospital. All except for Morgan, who waited until all his friend's left to go see Reid again.

He stood outside of the door and sighed as he opened it. He looked inside and saw Reid, who was reading a book. Morgan walked in, noticing the Reid didn't look up. The older agent sat in the same chair beside the bed. He chuckled when he got a closer look at the book the genius was reading.

"Twilight?" He questioned.

"JJ gave it to me to read. I don't see the logic in this at all. Vampires don't sparkle! This makes no sense what so ever." Reid muttered.

"Hey, Reid, I need to talk to you about something."

"Hmm?"

"Can you put the book down and look at me?"

Reid lowered the book and glanced at Morgan.

"What?" the young agent asked.

"It's about…what you said earlier. I realized something when I found you in the arms of the killer, again." Morgan said as Reid looked confused.

"Morgan?"

"Why did Alexia choose me?"

"I…" Reid mumbled, turning a slight shade of red.

"Spencer, I need to know."

"She wanted to kill….who I cared about the most…who….I love…" Spencer Reid whispered, flustered.

Morgan smiled.

"You know what? I love you too, Pretty Boy."

* * *

_You should review..._

_pwease? xD_


	11. Nice picture

_Last CHAPTER XD_

_I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic, this being my first CM :D_

_I don't own any of the characters of CM itself!_

* * *

Derek Morgan soon left after he told his best friend he loved him. Morgan felt as though he just blurted it out, not knowing what the outcome would be. He recalled the look on Spencer Reid's face as he smiled to himself, leaving the hospital.

[ _"You know what? I love you too, Pretty Boy." Morgan stated._

_Reid looked at his friend with shock and happiness. He didn't know what to say._

"_I'll see you tomorrow, kid. You need to get some rest. I'll be here first thing in the morning." The older agent stated, getting up._

_The young agent looked up at Morgan, grabbing his hand. Morgan held back his smile as he looked at the pouting agent. _

"_I'll be back. Get some sleep Reid."_

_Spencer slowly let go of the other agents hand and leaned back, sighing. _]

Derek Morgan drove to the hotel, happy and glad the person he loved was safe.

/

Spencer Reid was in the hospital room, thinking about the nights events. The feelings between him and Morgan were mutual. But something was bugging Reid about it.

"I should be happy, shouldn't I?" he asked himself.

He laid his head down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. The sleep he desperately needed wasn't coming to him, so he decided to think. Reid thought about his friends, his mom, and all of the cases he had done. He even thought about Tobias, feeling guilty for killing him.

Reid glanced at the clock, and sighed. He didn't realize how much time had passed. It was around two a.m. and he needed sleep. The young genius slowly closed his eyes, hoping he would just fall asleep. Instead, the only thing that came to him was memories of Alexia.

It was as if he was reliving the torture. Reid tried to wake up, but it wasn't working. He could feel the knife across his skin and the blood that followed soon after. He began screaming for help, but no one came. He soon felt pressure on his shoulders and voices that were unfamiliar.

"Spencer, wake up!"

"His stitches are opening up again!"

"He needs to stop thrashing around, Spencer!"

Reid opened his eyes to find a few nurses around him, two holding him down. He panicked, not knowing what was happening.

"Spencer, calm down! We're just trying to help you!" One nurse pleaded.

"Give him something to calm him down! His wrists are starting to bleed again!"

/

Derek Morgan woke up the next day and hurried to the hospital. He wanted to see Reid, he thought, no, he needed to see him. Morgan pulled into the parking lot and walked inside.

He hurried down to Reid's room, but stopped when he saw a few nurses crowding the door way. Morgan felt his heart stop. He ran over to the nurses, demanding to know what was happening. The nurses looked scared and worried, letting Morgan through to the room.

The sight inside the room was more horrifying than the look on the nurses faces. Reid was being held by restraints as he thrashed around, yelling. The doctors closest to him were trying to inject some sort of needle in him. Morgan ran to his partner side, ignoring the complaining doctors.

"Reid! Calm down, it's me! It's Derek, calm down!" The older agent said, grabbing Reid's hand.

Spencer looked at Morgan with fear in his eyes, breathing heavily. He stopped thrashing around, letting his body go limp on the hospital bed. The doctors moved closer to Reid with the needle, but Morgan glared.

"What's in the needle?" he growled.

"I-It's just some narcotics t-to help with the p-pain and to calm h-him down." One doctor stuttered.

"He doesn't need it. I'll calm him down." Morgan sighed.

The doctors didn't argue and hurried out of the room. Derek Morgan looked at the restraints that held his partners wrists to the bed. They were red and the bandages looked like it bled through. Reid had his eyes closed, but Morgan knew he wasn't asleep.

"Reid?" Morgan mumbled, sitting down by bed.

The young genius stayed quiet.

"Spencer, please look at me."

"Why? I wouldn't want to look at me..if..if I looked like a…a crazy person." Reid muttered, still keeping his eyes closed.

Morgan leaned over and brushed Reid's hair out of his face. He could see a tint of blush appearing on the genius's face.

"Kid, open your eyes and look at me. You are not crazy, so don't ever say that." Derek smiled.

Reid slowly opened his eyes, looking at Morgan with pain.

"Now, tell me what happened."

"I closed my eyes and she was there…I could feel all the pain…all the blood…it hurt so much…I thought she was back…it was like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from…" Reid whispered.

"Reid, she's not coming back. I shot her. She's dead and you're safe."

The young agent sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Don't leave, okay?" he mumbled, tightening his grip on Morgan's hand.

"I'll always be here, pretty boy."

/

Emily Prentiss walked in with JJ and Henry. Prentiss stayed with her blonde friend and played with her son. Henry wouldn't leave the brunette alone. She didn't mind, she actually thought it was really cute that the little boy liked her so much.

"Henry, no jumping on Uncle Spencer this time, okay?" JJ asked her son, picking him up.

"Okay!" The little boy cheered.

Prentiss chuckled at the little boy. As they walked to their injured friend's room, Prentiss could see Hotch and Rossi by the room's window.

"Hey guys, what are-" before JJ could finish, Rossi shushed her.

She glared as Hotch motioned for them to walk closer. The girls both grinned as they saw why the men were so keen on keeping them quiet.

In the room, Reid was asleep peacefully with Morgan beside him. Morgan's head was laying on the side the bed. His fingers interlocked with Reid's. Both men looked so peaceful while sleeping.

"Someone needs to take a picture so Garcia can see." Prentiss whispered.

"I already sent it to her." Rossi replied.

/

-A few days later-

Spencer Reid walked into the BAU's office with Derek Morgan by his side. Reid still had bandages on and wobbled a little. But Morgan stayed by his side, just to make sure he'd be okay.

"What are you doing here?" Hotch glared, seeing the young genius.

"He wouldn't listen to me. He said he just had to come in to work." Morgan growled, setting the kid's bag on his desk.

"I'm fine! I don't want to stay home!" Reid whined.

"Junior G-Man!" Garcia screeched, running towards Reid. She pulled him into a hug and grinned.

"H-hey Garcia!" the young agent smiled.

"I missed you! I made you cookies and got you gifts!"

"You didn't have to…" Reid mumbled, embarrassed.

"Your first gift, though, I shared with everyone. It's actually on your computer if you want to see it." The analysist giggled.

Morgan and Reid looked at her, confused. The agents cautiously walked over to Reid's computer while Hotch hurried away to his office. Prentiss and JJ walked up behind Garcia and snickered. Reid's face went red when he saw what was on the computer as his background.

It was the picture of him asleep at the hospital with Morgan beside him, fingers interlocked. Reid walked away embarrassed, heading towards the coffee. Derek followed him, whispering something to him.

"I'm glad Rossi got that picture." Garcia sighed.

"Yeah, but now you have to deal with an angry Morgan." JJ said, walking towards her office.

"Eh, I think it's worth it. I mean, at least they're finally together and happy." Prentiss chuckled.

"Oh yeah! I have to go pester them about that now." The redhead laughed, following the boys.

Prentiss laughed at her friends. She was glad everything was back to normal and how it should be. She just wondered what the next day was going to hold for them. Emily smiled, not caring, as she sat down at her desk.

* * *

_Please review! Even though it's the last chapter! xD_


End file.
